


Незваный гость

by Renie_D



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>прошлое иногда возвращается</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незваный гость

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Combat 2013

Инара

\- Зои не выходила из каюты со вчерашнего дня, - тихо произнесла Инара, обводя взглядом небольшую компанию, молчаливо ужинающую за общим столом.  
После случившегося на Миранде и гибели Уоша «Светлячок» будто потух, оплакивая пилота. Инара кожей ощущала холод и тоскливую печаль, заполнившую корабль. Улетев на Синон, она часто вспоминала тихие уютные вечера в общем отсеке, наполненные дружескими разговорами и смехом. Но теперь всё было иначе.   
Инара обвела глазами людей, ставших ей родными.   
То, что Кейли наконец-то добилась своего и они с Саймоном теперь были вместе, не было секретом ни для кого. Трудно что-то утаить на маленьком корабле, где все как на ладони. Да и как тут скроешь, когда однажды утром Ривер, подойдя танцующей походкой к Кейли, положила свою маленькую ладошку на обтянутый засаленным комбинезоном живот и задумчиво произнесла:  
\- Я была бы рада племяннику. Жаль, что сегодня не получилось.  
Кейли прятала сияющие глаза, стыдясь своих чувств. После всех событий радость, охватившая ее, казалась неуместной, кощунственной. Она боялась обидеть Зои и оскорбить память погибших, но ничего не могла поделать со своей влюблённостью.   
Инара понимала ее, как никто.  
Саймон был рад не меньше. Он выглядел умиротворенным и задумчивым одновременно. Инара догадывалась, что его гложет. Доктор считал себя виноватым в том, что проводил слишком много времени в генераторном отсеке, слушая веселое щебетание Кейли и подавая ей инструменты. Нет, он не перестал заботиться о сестре, но теперь Ривер и ее проблемы отошли на второй план. Саймон чувствовал себя предателем.  
Глядя, как Ривер, рассеянно улыбаясь, размазывает еду по тарелке, Инара подумала, что доктору не стоит волноваться. Ривер единственная, кто вел себя как обычно, если «обычно» было уместно по отношению к ней. Она задумчиво бродила босиком по кораблю, появляясь в самых неожиданных местах. Порой, когда Инара натыкалась на Ривер в коридорах, ей казалось, что та напряженно вслушивается, пытаясь уловить что-то важное, что-то серьезное.  
Джейн, вскрывая консервы огромным ножом, хмурился, злясь из-за вынужденного безделья. «Светлячок» вторые сутки болтался у какой-то богом забытой луны из-за срочного ремонта. Они летели на Беллерофон, когда Кейли устроила скандал капитану, объясняя что-то про левый твердотопливный ускоритель и уплотнители. После жарких споров Мэл нехотя сдался, и теперь они ждали, когда Кейли завершит регулировку.  
Малкольм сидел, обхватив пальцами чашку чая, словно шею солдата Альянса, и выглядел напряженным. Порой Инаре становилось его по-настоящему жалко. Гибель Уоша, жестокое убийство жителей Хэвена и пастора Бука, проблемы с Зои. А еще она, Инара, вновь ворвавшаяся в его личный мир.   
Инара закусила губу. Все они постепенно налаживали свою жизнь, пытаясь склеить то, что можно, и забывая со временем потери. Но не Зои.   
Инара вспомнила, как после возвращения с очередного дела Мэл, ругаясь на двух языках, орал на Зои в шлюзовом отсеке. Всегда осторожная и аккуратная, она глупо рискнула, подставляясь под пули. Извинения, равнодушным голосом принесенные Зои, никого не обманули. Теперь Мэл брал на задания Джейна и Ривер, оставляя Зои на корабле.  
Инара тяжело вздохнула. Окружающие угрюмо ковырялись ложками в тарелках и не сочли нужным ответить ей хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Пожалуй, я схожу отнесу ей ужин, - ни к кому не обращаясь, произнесла Инара.  
Достав небольшой поднос темного дерева, оставленный здесь когда-то пастором Буком, и дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до резных бортиков, она с сожалением подумала, что именно священник был бы сейчас кстати. Поставив на поднос тарелку и кружку с горячим чаем, она направилась к Зои.  
Мэл, залпом допив чай, двинулся следом за ней, пробормотав что-то о беспокойстве и ответственности.  
Инара была не против. После ее возвращения откровенно они так и не поговорили. Но иногда, оставшись наедине, Мэл просто дотрагивался до ее руки. Этого Инаре было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливой. 

***  
\- Зои, - позвала она, подойдя к каюте.  
Мэл, привалившись к косяку, постучал костяшками пальцев в дверь.  
\- Зои, я принесла тебе поесть, - повысив голос, произнесла Инара.  
Немного подождав, она с озабоченным видом повернулась к Мэлу.  
\- Зои, - загрохотал в дверь тот, - я, как твой капитан, приказываю...   
\- 骚逼, - выругался он от неожиданности, когда кончик домашней шелковой туфельки врезался ему в лодыжку, - ну что опять?  
\- Ты - кретин, - свирепо прошипела Инара и произнесла ласково, наклоняясь ближе к запертой двери:  
\- Зои, открой, пожалуйста. Мы все волнуемся, и даже твой недалекий капитан.  
Ответа не последовало. Инара терпеливо ждала, держа на весу поднос, Мэл замер рядом, все более мрачнея.  
\- Может, она спит? – неуверенно предположила Инара.  
Мэл вздохнул и, помедлив, набрал на панели дверного замка пароль, открывающий все помещения на корабле, включая личные каюты экипажа.   
Инара нахмурилась. Ей совсем не хотелось без разрешения вторгаться к Зои. Инара уважала ее, и если Зои решила побыть в одиночестве, то это было меньшим, что они могли для нее сделать.   
Боясь, что Мэл опять наломает дров, она вручила ему поднос и, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд, первой спустилась по трапу. В каюте было темно, и пару мгновений Инара стояла возле трапа, вглядываясь в неверный полумрак. А потом рассмотрела, что же перед ней, и пронзительно закричала. Мэл выругался на китайском, швырнул поднос на пол и бросился в каюту.

Саймон

Саймон успел пожалеть, что сделал замечание Ривер, попросив сестру не строить горки из каши. Шквал тупых шуточек об ее умственных способностях был неожиданным: Джейн, похоже, решил превзойти самого себя. Привычно сцепив зубы, Саймон игнорировал его слова, применяя проверенную временем стратегию, всегда приносившую успех. Рано или поздно Джейну надоедало, и он закрывал свой поганый рот. Пытаясь отвлечься, Саймон думал, не слишком ли поторопит события, если пригласит Кейли пожить у него. Уходя к ней на ночь, он всегда волновался за Ривер. Размышляя, как сказать об этом Кейли, он вздрогнул, услышав истошный женский крик.   
Первым среагировал Джейн. Мгновенно собравшись, он выхватил кольт из кобуры и помчался на звук. Следом за ним рванула Кейли. И только потом Саймон сообразил: что-то случилось.   
Бросив на пороге через плечо:  
\- Ривер, останься здесь, – он поспешил за остальными.  
Набрав приличную скорость, Саймон подлетел к жилому отсеку Зои одновременно с Кейли.   
У входа стоял угрюмый Мэл, сжимающий в объятиях рыдающую Инару, а из каюты доносилась витиеватая ругань Джейна. Саймон оторопел.  
\- Кейли, стой, где стоишь, - увидев их, рявкнул капитан, - не приближайся!  
Кейли растерянно замерла.   
Из каюты поднялся Джейн и, схватив Саймона за плечо, ткнул его в трап, рыча:  
\- Не тормози, может, еще не поздно.  
Саймон покорно полез внутрь, не понимая, что происходит.  
Зрелище в каюте ужасало. Зои нелепо обмякла в кресле, напоминая большую шарнирную куклу, брошенную впопыхах. Бурые ручейки причудливым узором покрывали пол.   
\- Чего встал, шевелись,- Джейн толкнул его в спину, и Саймон, не удержавшись на ногах, грохнулся на четвереньки, попав ладонью в один из кровавых подтеков. Медленно встал, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу ярость, и вытер руку о штанину. Повернувшись к пакостно ухмыляющемуся Джейну, он четко произнес:  
\- Еще раз так сделаешь, пожалеешь.  
Глубоко вздохнув в попытке успокоиться, Саймон отвернулся от ненавистной физиономии и подошел к Зои. Широкая рана пересекала ее горло под самым подбородком, темная, уже почти засохшая. Надеяться тут явно было не на что, даже на чудо.

Кейли

От капитанского окрика Кейли растерянно застыла в коридоре, не понимая, что происходит.  
Мэл решительно подошел к ней, оставив немного успокоившуюся Инару, и приказал:  
\- Вернитесь в кают-компанию.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в отсек, где уже скрылись Саймон и Джейн.  
\- Но, капитан, - возразила ему вслед Кейли.  
\- Делай, что говорят, - рявкнул Мэл, опускаясь в каюту.  
Кейли обняла Инару, все так же стоявшую на месте, и осторожно повела ее в столовую.  
\- Что случилось? – не выдержала она через несколько шагов.  
\- Зои, - выдохнула компаньонка, - Зои умерла.  
Кейли споткнулась и остановилась.  
\- Он не умерла,- раздался мелодичный голос, - она ушла вслед за Уошем.   
Ривер, появившаяся из темного бокового прохода, подошла к ним и, обняв Инару с другой стороны, пошла вместе с ними к столовой.  
\- Не надо грустить, - услышала Кейли ее шепот, - теперь они вместе и очень счастливы.

Мэл

Они молча возвращались в кают-компанию. Мэл пытался обдумать произошедшее логично, бесстрастно, но получалось плохо: почему-то вспоминалось, как он первый раз увидел Зои, чумазую, с копной волос, обмотанных шарфом, и автоматом наперевес.   
Войдя в общий отсек, Мэл с облегчением увидел, что Инара уже не плачет, а крепко сжимает в руках глиняную чашку, стараясь выглядеть спокойной. Кейли, чьи заплаканные глаза и распухший нос говорили о том, что она уже в курсе, сидела, сгорбившись, за столом. Ривер выгибалась в каких-то странных па, кружась от стены к стене и чудом минуя мебель.  
Мэл почувствовал, как за его спиной напрягся Джейн, замерев у входа в отсек.   
Саймон бросился к сестре и, взяв за руку, усадил за стол, что-то нашептывая. Ривер согласно кивала.   
Инара подняла взгляд от чашки:  
\- Как она это сделала?   
Мэл молчал, перебирая в уме варианты ответа. Как сказать им правду, не напугав, он не знал.  
Пауза затягивалась. Кейли смотрела на него недоуменно и настороженно.  
Сзади хмыкнул Джейн:  
\- Доктор, может ты объяснишь всем, отчего умерла Зои, раз уж капитан затрудняется?  
Саймон напрягся и подался вперед, заслоняя плечом Ривер.   
«Шустро соображает, - подумал Мэл, - что ж, пусть тогда и озвучивает».  
Не сводя настороженного взгляда с Джейна, Саймон произнес:  
\- Зои скончалась от нескольких ударов острым режущим предметом в область шеи.  
\- Нескольких? – вопросительно повторила Инара.  
Кейли замерла, растерянно глядя на Саймона.  
\- Да прихлопнули нашу Зои, дура несчастная, - рявкнул, не выдержав, Джейн, - подошли сзади и ткнули пару раз ножиком в шею.  
\- Лезвие было широкое, длиной около двадцати сантиметров, - все таким же бесцветным голосом вмешался Саймон.  
\- Подождите, - на лице Инары все явственнее проступал страх, - вы точно уверены?  
\- Да, - наконец-то заговорил Мэл, обведя тяжелым взглядом присутствующих, - мы не нашли орудие, и доктор подтвердил, - он выделил голосом последнее слово, - что Зои не могла нанести себе подобных увечий сама.  
Внезапно Мэл почувствовал, как в горле его появился горький комок. Было странно говорить про Зои, его невозмутимую Зои, вот так.   
«Сейчас не время, - думал Мэл, пытаясь взять себя в руки, - сначала надо разобраться во всем этом 拉屎».  
\- Как так? – спросила дрожащим голосом Кейли.   
\- Как, как, - Джейн был явно на взводе, распаляясь все больше, - эта чокнутая 神经病 окончательно сбрендила и грохнула Зои!  
\- Моя сестра никого не убивала, - Саймон отреагировал мгновенно, распрямившись, точно сжатая пружина, - правда, Ривер?  
Ривер отрешенно смотрела на Мэла, склонив голову на бок. От этого взгляда ему стало не по себе.  
\- Ты не прав, Саймон, - равнодушно сказала Ривер, - я убила на Персефоне троих солдат Альянса и, если считать Пожирателей видом, относящихся к Homo sapiens, который принято называть людьми…  
\- Ривер, замолчи, - не выдержал Саймон.  
Он погладил сестру по плечу, привлекая внимание. Когда Ривер, наконец-то оторвала взгляд от Мэла, тот вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Ривер, - проникновенно произнес Саймон, - обещай никому ничего не говорить об убийствах. Это очень важно.  
\- Хорошо, братик, - улыбнулась Ривер, - я обещаю.  
Мэл краем глаза уловил быстрое движение справа и отреагировал мгновенно.  
\- Отойди от нее, - приказал Саймону Джейн, целясь в них из своего кольта, - я не собираюсь оставаться на корабле с этой психопаткой.  
\- Джейн, - спокойно произнес Мэл, - посмотри на меня.  
Убедившись, что Кобб понял - он находится под прицелом, капитан так же спокойно продолжил:  
\- А теперь медленно опусти пистолет. Надо во всем разобраться.  
\- В чем ты хочешь разбираться, Мэл? - Зло выплюнул Джейн. - Кто еще мог прихлопнуть железную Зои, как не эта?  
Кейли не выдержала:  
\- Прекратите!  
Вмешалась и Инара, поднявшись со своего места и попытавшись разрядить обстановку:  
\- Давайте все успокоимся.  
\- Джейн, опусти пушку, - угрожающе повторил Мэл, - это приказ.  
Джейн медленно опустил пистолет.  
\- Доктор, берите сестру, мы сейчас запрем ее в медицинском отсеке. Все остынут, и мы поговорим, - не опуская револьвера, распорядился Мэл.  
\- Нет! - замотал головой Саймон, закрывая собой Ривер.  
Мэлу показалось, что он ослышался.   
\- Делай, как я сказал, - чувствуя приближающееся бешенство, процедил он сквозь зубы.   
\- А вдруг убийца забрался на корабль, как в прошлый раз! - не унимался Саймон. - Мы никуда не летим уже двое суток, сделать это легче лёгкого. Я не собираюсь запирать Ривер в ловушке.  
\- Не переживай за меня, - Ривер улыбалась, словно ей ничего не угрожало, и они сейчас мило беседовали о погоде.  
Джейн выругался, однако пистолет достать не пытался.  
\- Так, я приказываю всем успокоиться и сесть, - не выдержав, гаркнул Мэл.  
Его мысли путались. «Посторонний - возможно, - пронеслось в голове, - но поведение Ривер крайне подозрительно. Может быть, Джейн прав. Но и она заслуживает шанса оправдаться».   
Все смотрели на него.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно сказал Мэл, - Джейн, Инара - пойдете со мной.   
\- Вы трое, - обратился он к Саймону, Кейли и Ривер, - пойдете вместе. Сейчас мы идём на мостик все вместе, не нервничая, берем рации, делим корабль на зоны и начинаем искать.  
Мэл все еще сомневался в правильности своего решения.   
Джейна нельзя было выпускать из виду, а отпустить Инару было выше его сил. Мысли Кобба о возможном убийце не казались ему совсем бредовыми. Но Ривер любит брата, а с Кейли они вроде подружки.   
Мэл надеялся, что все обойдётся.

Джейн

\- Мэл, ты же знаешь, что обыскивать бесполезно, - Джейн хмуро следовал за капитаном,- для начала неплохо бы запереть эту чокнутую.  
\- Я не верю, что это она, - Инара куталась в цветастую шаль, - она не могла.  
\- Ха, - невесело хмыкнул Джейн, - ты бы видела, что она творила в баре на Бомонде. Вырубила меня и чуть не пристрелила твоего любимого капитана.  
\- Но Кейли рассказывала, что она услышала какую-то голосовую команду, - не отступала компаньонка.  
\- И что? Мало ли, что у нее теперь переклинило. Может, Зои ей спела!   
\- Джейн, - одернул его капитан, - прекрати скалиться и смотри лучше по сторонам.  
\- Это бесполезно, даже если здесь кто-то есть, мы можем искать до бесконечности.  
Мэл развернулся, и Джейн приготовился выслушать гневную отповедь, как вдруг рация капитана ожила:  
\- Мэл! Мэл, вы меня слышите? – голос Кейли звучал встревоженно.  
\- Что случилось, Кейли?  
Джейн напрягся, почуяв неприятности.  
\- Ривер потерялась, а Саймон пошел за ней.  
Джейн выругался.  
\- Кейли, ты где? – спросил капитан в рацию, не обращая на него внимания.  
\- Я в хвостовом отсеке, - Кейли помолчала, - и мне не по себе здесь.  
\- Оставайся на месте, я за тобой скоро приду, поняла? – Мэл дождался подтверждения и выключил рацию.  
Джейн заскрипел зубами и направился к выходу.  
\- Далеко собрался? – окликнул его Мэл.  
\- За Верой, - Джейн посмотрел на капитана прямо, - что, до сих пор думаете, что это кто-то посторонний?  
Мэл помолчал, потом повернулся к Инаре и очень спокойно произнес:  
\- Иди к себе в шаттл, запрись и никого не впускай.  
Инара поежилась и кивнула.  
\- Я заберу Кейли, а потом мы все вместе придем к тебе, понятно?  
\- Да, но ты же не думаешь…  
\- Потом, - перебил ее капитан, - обсудим потом.  
Джейн торжествовал: «Давно бы так, а то доверчивые и жалостливые выискались. Бывает, находят таких, в космосе без скафандров болтаются».  
\- Джейн? – капитан смотрел вопросительно.  
\- Встречаемся у шаттла Инары, - послушно повторил тот.  
\- И давай без глупостей, Джейн.  
Кобб посуровел:  
\- Ты взял меня обеспечивать безопасность. И пока ты платишь, я буду это делать.   
Мэл вздохнул и кивком отпустил Джейна.

***  
Кроме любимицы Веры, Джейн прихватил из своей каюты еще карабин и пару пистолетов и теперь бесшумно ступал по коридору к месту встречи. Не то чтобы он собирался затевать бойню, но картину, открывшуюся им на спутнике Мистера Вселенная, помнил слишком хорошо. Ни один нормальный человек не смог бы положить толпу Пожирателей.  
Джейн свернул в проход, ведущий к шаттлу Инары. Возле распахнутой двери его лежала она сама. А Ривер склонилась над телом, пережимая шею. Руки этой чокнутой были в крови.  
Джейн вскинул автомат, прицеливаясь.  
Из соседнего коридора раздались голоса, и на площадку выбежали Мэл, Кейли и Саймон.  
Времени на раздумья больше не оставалось.  
И Джейн нажал на курок.

Ривер

Голоса. Чувства. Мысли.  
Шепчут. Кричат. Рассказывают.  
Ривер смеется с братом, плачет с Зои, тоскует с Мэлом.  
Одновременно.  
Чувствует холод металла, полируя Веру; нежную кожу груди, лаская Кейли; шершавую поверхность динозавров на консоли управления.  
Одновременно.  
Слишком много людей. Слишком много мыслей.  
«Чокнутая», «бедная девочка», «жалко», «не повезло», «люблю».  
Привычно.   
Где она? Где они? Где граница между ними?  
Ривер ищет, Ривер знает, Ривер не понимает.  
Ривер слышит… пустоту?   
Ривер помнит, Ривер не забыла.  
Образы прошлого, мысли настоящего, видения будущего.  
Кружат, запутывают, переплетаются.  
Не сосредоточиться.  
Уйти, вспомнить, важно.  
Это легко.  
Изумление и пустота. Страх и пустота. Боль и пустота.   
Инара.  
Помочь, защитить, спасти.  
Надо.

Кейли

Услышав, что кто-то идет, Кейли бросилась навстречу шагам.   
\- Саймон? – потрясенно спросила она.   
\- Я за тобой вернулся, - смущенно ответил он, - извини.  
\- А Ривер?  
Саймон удрученно покачал головой. Кейли стало его жалко, и она предложила:  
\- Может, вместе пойдем, вдруг она вернулась в каюту?  
\- Никто никуда не пойдет, - в хвостовой отсек шагнул Мэл. - Где ваша сестра, доктор?   
\- Я не…  
Кулак Мэла, мелькнув, врезался в скулу Саймона, отбросив его на пол. Кейли вскрикнула и опустилась на колени рядом.  
\- Я приказал, - угрожающим тоном продолжил Мэл, - смотреть за сестрой и Кейли. А ты потерял одну и бросил другую.  
Он схватил доктора за куртку и рывком поднял на ноги:  
\- Ты понимаешь, что натворил?  
\- Она не убийца! – Упрямо заявил Саймон, не пытаясь вырваться.  
Кейли попробовала вмешаться:  
\- Прекратите!  
Мэл брезгливо отшвырнул Саймона и, развернувшись, скомандовал:  
\- Идите за мной.

***  
\- Капитан, а куда мы идем? – осмелилась спросить Кейли спустя несколько поворотов и коридоров.  
\- Почти пришли, - неохотно ответил Мэл, - в шаттл к Инаре.  
\- А зачем… - начала было Кейли.   
Слова замерли у нее на языке.   
На коленях перед окровавленной Инарой стояла Ривер. Она повернула к ним голову, и в ту же секунду раздался выстрел.  
Кейли не успела осознать, что произошло. Слишком быстро все завертелось.  
Ривер каким-то смазанным, неуловимо плавным движением, не отрывая рук от шеи Инары, выгнулась в сторону и резко опустила корпус вниз, почти прижавшись к распластанному телу компаньонки.  
В ту же секунду мимо Кейли пронесся Саймон и бросился вверх по лестнице. Машинально проследив за ним взглядом, Кейли увидела Джейна, стоящего на верхних ступенях с Верой в руках.  
Ривер закричала на Мэла, бросившегося к ней.  
Кейли стояла, не в силах пошевелиться.   
Ривер что-то быстро втолковывала капитану, склонившемуся над Инарой, а на лестнице Саймон вцепился в Джейна, пытаясь отобрать у него автомат.  
\- Кейли! - окрик капитана вывел ее из оцепенения. - Кейли, 妹妹, быстро в шаттл Инары за аптечкой!.. Живо!  
Кейли сорвалась с места. Подбежав к шаттлу, она замешкалась.  
Инара лежала на самом пороге, а Ривер руками зажимала рану на ее горле.  
\- Не стой, - гаркнул Мэл, бросаясь к дерущимся.  
Кейли зажмурилась и переступила через Инару.

***  
Плюхнув рядом с Ривер аптечку, Кейли упала на колени, пытаясь отдышаться.  
На лестнице Мэл связывал ремнями громко матерящегося Джейна, а Саймон спешил к ним, и лицо его было окровавлено.  
На Инару Кейли старалась не смотреть.  
Подбежав, Саймон перетряхнул содержимое аптечки и выхватил флакончик с медицинским клеем.  
\- Ривер, отпускай по моей команде.   
Кейли зажмурилась.  
\- Все, на полчаса хватит, - облегченно выдохнул Саймон.  
\- Как она? – подошедший капитан был белее мела.  
\- Надо срочно в медотсек.  
\- Я сам, - Мэл подхватил Инару на руки.  
\- А этот? – Саймон дернул головой в сторону связанного Джейна.  
\- Здесь отдохнет,- скрипнув зубами, процедил капитан.  
\- Пойдем, - Ривер потянула за собой Кейли, - нам надо в медотсек.

***  
В медицинском блоке успокаивающе жужжали приборы. Саймон оперировал Инару, а они втроем сидели у стены.  
\- Мне хоть кто-нибудь объяснит, что произошло? – чувствуя признаки надвигающейся истерики, спросила Кейли.  
Мэл, не отрывая глаз от Инары, лежащей под белой простыней, произнес:  
\- Ривер?  
\- Я не знаю, - сонно сказала Ривер, - я почувствовала, что Инаре больно и страшно. Я бросилась к ней. Пережала артерию. Вы пришли вовремя.  
Кейли затрясло:  
\- Джейн, он стрелял в тебя!  
Ривер пожала плечами:  
\- Он думал, что я убила ее.  
\- А? – Кейли не могла собрать разбежавшиеся мысли.  
\- Это Эрли, - буднично ответила Ривер.  
Мэл и Кейли уставились на нее в немом изумлении.  
\- Я не могла понять. Зои было больно. Всегда больно. Я не почувствовала, не отличила, - Ривер помолчала и продолжила. - А потом он ударил Инару. Ему понравился ее страх. И я вспомнила.  
\- Джейн, - дернулся Мэл.  
\- Не переживайте, капитан,- Ривер улыбалась, - все будет хорошо.  
Кейли не поняла, что произошло. Лицо Ривер приобрело бесстрастное выражение, и она, оттолкнувшись кончиками пальцев, легко поднялась с пола.

Эрли

Это будет просто.   
Он вылез из вентиляционной трубы, где прятался после того, как расставил свою ловушку с умирающей приманкой. На такое добыча обязана была клюнуть. Но остальные появились весьма не вовремя. Досадные помехи.  
\- Ты кто, мать твою? – вытаращился на него здоровяк по имени Джейн.  
\- О, кажется, мы так и не встретились в прошлый раз, - вежливо произнес Эрли, - я ваш давний знакомый. Ты, наверное, много обо мне слышал. Очень рад вернуться на «Серенити», здесь так уютно. А ты мне мешаешь, - неожиданно закончил он другим тоном и присел на корточки перед связанным Джейном.   
\- Капитан хорошо постарался, так что не дергайся. Я Джубал Эрли.  
\- Охотник за головами? – вскинулся крепыш.  
\- Нет, - Эрли улыбнулся, - не за головами. За головой. А ты пытался ее прострелить. Это не дело.  
\- Тебе нужна Ривер?  
\- Ривер, да, - засмеялся Эрли, - хорошая девочка. Я долго думал, почему. И я понял. Заказчик был очень недоволен, но я объяснил и ему. И я был прав, у меня получилось. Я стал никем, понимаешь? Если ты пуст, ты не имеешь значения. Нет плана, нет мыслей. Нет ничего. Пустое место. И тогда ты становишься для нее невидимкой.  
\- Слышишь, ты, псих, - вскипел Джейн.  
Эрли рассмеялся:  
\- Ну что ты, я не псих. Просто я очень недоволен. Заказ был на живую Ривер Тэм.  
Достал из-за голенища сапога длинный нож с полированной деревянной рукоятью:  
\- Правда, красивый? Сам сделал, - с гордостью сказал он.  
\- Предпочитаю револьвер, - оскалился Джейн.  
\- Жаль, но ничего не поделаешь.  
Эрли провел острием по ноге крепыша, разрезая штанину, кожу и мясо. Порез был неглубокий - Джубал знал свое дело и не хотел прерывать игру раньше времени. Потекла кровь.  
Джейн стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать крик.  
\- Стойкий? Что ж, так даже интереснее, - Эрли медленно провернул нож, разводя края раны, качнул лезвие из стороны в сторону, - я устал быть никем. Ваша девочка права, я люблю делать людям плохо.  
Он резко дернул лезвие, изгибая порез, почти отсекая кусок мяса вместе с намокшим из-за крови лоскутом брюк. Джейн зашипел и стиснул зубы  
\- Видишь ли, женщины слабы, а ты будешь интересным опытом, - Эрли с наслаждением смотрел на покрывшегося испариной Джейна,- как думаешь, ты вытерпишь, когда я отрежу тебе икры?

Ривер

Ривер словно выныривает со дна мутного пруда. Все становится четким и простым. На то, чтобы захлопнуть дверь медотсека и перепрограммировать код доступа, уходит всего несколько секунд. Брат остается под надежной охраной.  
Ривер знает корабль в совершенстве. Каждый дюйм, каждый болт, каждое пятнышко ржавчины на обшивке. Она сбегает по лестнице, едва касаясь ступеней кончиками пальцев ног. Она невесома, она стремительна, она безжалостна. Она уничтожит того, кто нарушил покой ее корабля.   
Влетев в отсек, она делает кувырок, уходя от пули, и ногой выбивает пистолет у противника. Удар в челюсть он блокирует предплечьем и пытается достать ее ответным в живот. Отпрыгнув, Ривер отмечает, что он быстр. Но недостаточно.  
Обманное движение, еще удар - и он харкает кровью на пол. Ривер знает, у него выбито два зуба. Она поворачивается, уводя врага от себя, лишая его возможности замахнуться, и заходит за спину. Короткое движение рук, обхвативших голову и плечи, - и тело оседает на пол. Ривер понимает, что враг уничтожен, и вновь проваливается на мутное темное дно.

***  
\- 操你妈的屄, - это первое, что она слышит, придя в себя.  
Джейн матерится сквозь зубы.  
Больно. Нога горит огнем. Ривер едва стоит, задыхаясь от нахлынувших ощущений.  
\- Эй, эй, только не смей отключаться!  
Она пытается успокоиться, разобраться. Почему она здесь?  
Ривер осторожно трогает человека в красном костюме, лежащего у ее ног. Джубал Эрли. Плохой.  
\- Отвяжи меня, 火星人!  
Надо помочь.   
Ривер с трудом развязывает ремни, удерживающие Джейна.  
Чувствует, как у него раскалывается нога. Не встать самому.  
Она помогает Джейну подняться и задумчиво говорит:  
\- Надо в медицинский отсек.  
\- Чтобы твой братец меня добил? - обреченно спрашивает он.  
Ривер смеется. Он забавный, этот Джейн Кобб. 

Саймон

Неделя была тяжелой.   
Экстренный ремонт, похороны Зои, дежурство у постели Инары, когда Саймон боялся сомкнуть глаза хоть на секунду, пока компаньонка была на грани.   
Слава Богу, обошлось. Инара медленно шла на поправку, капитан навещал ее каждый вечер. Приходил, садился рядом на стул и просто брал ее за руку. В такие моменты у Саймона всегда находились дела вне медицинского отсека.   
Вот и сейчас он вышел поискать блуждающую где-то Ривер, когда Кейли поймала его в коридоре.   
\- Я соскучилась, - улыбнувшись, заявила она и потянулась к нему.  
Саймон понимал, что общий коридор - не лучшее место для поцелуев, точно не сейчас, после всего, что произошло, но устоять не мог.  
Внезапно Кейли отстранилась.  
Саймон открыл было рот, спросить, что случилось, когда услышал шаги. Кейли приложила палец к губам и потянула его за собой в неприметную нишу в стене. Саймон только и успел, что увидеть Джейна, медленно бредущего по коридору.  
«О, нет, - мысленно взвыл Саймон, - только не он!»  
Кейли дернула его за рукав, привлекая внимание.  
Навстречу Джейну шла Ривер.   
Саймон напрягся, готовый вмешаться.  
После того, как Ривер спасла Кобба, он перестал ее задевать и начал сторониться. Тем не менее, Саймон не доверял Джейну. Да и как иначе, ведь этот человек пытался убить его сестру.   
\- Ты меня искал, - утвердительно сказала Ривер, подходя к Джейну.  
\- Да нет, я тут это...  
Ривер улыбалась.  
Джейн стоял, глядя на нее исподлобья, а потом вытащил из кармана свою ужасную шапочку с помпоном.  
\- Это тебе, - буркнул Джейн, протянув ее Ривер.  
\- А мама? - удивленно спросила Ривер, склоняя голову набок.  
\- Моя мама будет рада, если ее подарок будет носить кто-то, кто спас ее сына, - выдал скороговоркой явно заранее придуманную фразу Джейн, а потом очень тихо, так, что Саймон еле расслышал, добавил: - Я в тебя стрелял, а ты все равно пришла.  
Они стояли молча посреди коридора.   
У Саймона появились нехорошие предчувствия.  
Первым нарушил молчание Джейн. Он медленно развернул шапку и, осторожно приблизившись, надел ее на голову Ривер. Поправил помпон, и на лице у него появилось выражение, которое Саймон тотчас узнал. С таким лицом Джейн начинал атаку.  
Кейли крепко сжала локоть Саймона.  
\- Ты же это, - хрипло сказал Джейн,- умеешь ведь прямо из головы читать?   
Ривер пожала плечами.  
\- Тогда сама посмотри, я в разговорах не силен, - сказал Кобб.  
Ривер смотрела на Джейна, не моргая, а Кобб терпеливо ждал. Такого серьезного выражения лица Саймон у него никогда не видел.  
Внезапно Джейн побагровел, отшатнулся и торопливо произнес:  
\- Нет, подожди, я не хотел, это лишнее.  
Ривер засмеялась своим мелодичным смехом.  
Смущенный Джейн. Саймон не верил своим глазам.  
Ривер приблизилась к Джейну и, встав на цыпочки, легко коснулась губами его щеки.  
\- Увидимся,- весело сказала она, убегая в сторону рубки.  
Вжавшись в плечо Саймона, Кейли пыталась заглушить хихиканье, Саймону же было не до смеха. У Джейна, когда он уходил, было на редкость довольное лицо, словно он заполучил в свою коллекцию лучшее в мире оружие.  
Последнее, о чем связно подумал Саймон, после того, как шаловливые пальчики Кейли скользнули под резинку его брюк, было: «На Светлячке никогда не будет скучно».  
А потом он целиком отдался происходящему.


End file.
